Seymour's Life
by Mr.Mister
Summary: The Final Chapter is up
1. Journey to the Baaj Temple

Journey to the Baaj Temple-Chapter 1  
  
On a cold dark night, a lonely 9 year old wandered the streets as thinking about his horrible life. He walked out of his home not having permission. Seymour was a greedy selfish kid, and nothing satisfied him. " I hate my parents, they never get me what I want" mumbling to himself "I wish they age me the power I want, the power I deserve." Then Seymour walks back home.  
  
"Son, where were you?!" says Lord Jyscal.  
  
"We were worried!" says Seymour's Mom.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I need more power! the most power you have ever given me is that stupid black magic staff that I dont even know how to use!" screams Seymour."  
  
"Son, don't yell at us" says seymour's mom.  
  
"Well son I have a meeting tonight, so lets talk abut this tomorrow, ok?" replies Lord Jyscal.  
  
The next morning Seymour and his parents discuss it some more.  
  
" Well son I see that you want to have power, since you are the son of a maester, but I suppose we can start you out as a summoner with something good," said Lord Jyscal.  
  
"Really, what is it?" questions Seymour.  
  
"Well it is an aeon….named Anima" says Seymour's Mom.  
  
" I've always wanted an aeon" says Seymour with an evil grin.  
  
"Seymour, sorry but, unfortunately even though you will get anima, you cannot have it right away."  
  
"Well son first we must go to the Baaj temple to summon the aeon" said Seymour's Mom.  
  
"Well, how come?" questioned Seymour.  
  
" I'm afraid you might get hurt from anima, it too powerful for you, so I will have to handle it first, and then I will pass it down to you, Seymour," said Lord Jyscal. "Well then at least teach me to use black magic" said Seymour.  
  
"There may be some fiends along the way, so your father will teach you how to use your staff". "Well lets board the airship, I suppose we'll be there in maybe an hour or so" said Lord Jyscal. Seymour, Lord Jyscal and Seymour's mother enter the airship.  
  
" But that will give me more time to teach you to use black magic. Seymour, since you are the son of a guado maester I don't think you will have any trouble learning" says Lord Jyscal.  
  
"Fine" said Seymour.  
  
"Well here we go!" said seymour's mom, hopping into the pilot's seat.  
  
"Seymour, first we should go into the training area of the ship so you don't destroy anything while you train" says Lord Jyscal.  
  
"OK!" said Seymour happily.  
  
"Seymour first take your staff and hold it right in front of you with two hands" said Jyscal. Seymour does just that. "Now Seymour, this is the hard part, clear your head of thoughts and concentrate" said Jyscal softly " Concentrate on one element at a time, and then when you think you are ready try to release a spell of that element." After many times, Seymour learns the black magic spells fire, blizzard, thunder and water.  
  
"Yes, I did it!" said Seymour excitedly. Suddenly something crashes into the right wing of the ship. Seymour and Lord Jyscal go up to check it out. Fortunately there was only a scratch on the wing, and three small flying monsters appear. Seymour unleashes a fire spell, and Lord Jyscal unleashes a double cast on fire. All three monster are defeated. After about 20 minutes 16 creatures were destroyed. But then a monster with a red body, a long neck and 2 large wings hovers above the airship. Then, the monster took some damage from Seymour and jyscal, but as the monster heals Seymour casts reflect and the monster heals Seymour instead. Finally that monster was killed. Seymour and Lord Jyscal go back inside the ship.  
  
"Jyscal, Seymour we have arrived at the Baaj temple!, and at a good time, it only 1 hour and 12 minutes" says seymour's mom happily. 


	2. Seymour's Summon

Seymour's Summon-Chapter 2  
  
Seymour and Lord Jyscal get out of the airship.  
  
"Seymour, wait! You forgot your staff," said Lord Jyscal.  
  
" Oh whoops," said Seymour embarrassed.  
  
Seymour goes back to the airship and his Mom hands him his staff.  
  
" You just stay in the airship so, you get hurt ok?" says Lord Jyscal to Seymour's Mom  
  
Seymour and his father jump into the water and start swimming to the Baaj temple. Along the way they find some treasure. They arrive at a large temple-like structure.  
  
"I'm pretty sure this is where we summon Anima, Seymour, but I've never been here so lets just see," said Lord Jyscal.  
  
"Well ok lets try this place," replied Seymour.  
  
Seymour and Lord Jyscal enter the structure.  
  
"Its sure cold in here," said Seymour shivering.  
  
"Yes, its pretty cold. Hey look son! Its some wood, lets make a fire," said Lord Jyscal.  
  
Seymour and Lord Jyscal explore the whole inside and they find flint and some gil. They go back to the fire and Lord Jyscal starts to light it.  
  
"Lets just warm up a bit, because I have to attend a meeting with Maester Mika to talk about Sin in a few hours, so lets just hurry and go explore some more," said Lord Jyscal  
  
Lord Jyscal and Seymour warm up and explore some more. But they didn't see the black monster following them.  
  
" Dad, do you feel like theres something following us," said Seymour frightened.  
  
They both look back and they engage in a battle with the monster. This monster was pretty tough.  
  
"Seymour get behind it and I'll go in front!" yelled Lord Jyscal.  
  
They both went on opposite sides so the monster couldn't attack both of them at once. After a few minutes into the battle Seymour learned the spell Bio. Seymour used it and the monster became poisoned, and whenever the monster attacked it got hurt. After another few minutes Jyscal unleashed a Thundara attack and destroyed the monster.  
  
"Yes we killed it!," said Seymour happily.  
  
Lord Jyscal and Seymour explored the place even further.  
  
"Dad, where is Anima anyway?" questioned Seymour  
  
"I'm not quite sure, son," replied Lord Jyscal unsure.  
  
After about 20 more minutes of exploring Seymour and Lord Jyscal thought that maybe they were in the wrong place. They went through the whole building 2 times but found nothing.  
  
"Son, I don't think that this is the right place, lets get out and search," said Lord Jyscal.  
  
"Ok," said Seymour.  
  
Seymour and Lord Jyscal arrived outside, and jumped in the water and searched for any type of opening underwater.  
  
"Daad, I caant holld mee breaathe for mucht longgerr," said Seymour, unclearly.  
  
"Doon't wuryy I see un opuning rigght ovaa thhere, lett's goo inside," said Lord Jyscal while bubbles came out of his mouth.  
  
Both Lord Jyscal and Seymour enter the opening and see a light and swim up to the surface. They started breathing heavily.  
  
"Dad, look there's stairs leading up to a ledge over there," said Seymour.  
  
"Hey good job son!" said Lord Jyscal.  
  
They walk up the stairs and find a stone door. Lord Jyscal tries to open it but it is too hard. Seymour concentrates on breaking the door, and unleashes a very power stream of water, and the door breaks into pieces.  
  
"Nice job son" said Lord Jyscal.  
  
Seymour and Lord Jyscal both step over the broken pieces of the door and enter. They see 6 statues, 3 on the left, and 3 on the right. The statues begin to glow very brightly, then stop glowing.  
  
"Hey Dad that shape over there is gone, we can pass now!" said Seymour happily.  
  
They both go past the shape that was formally there, and enter a room.  
  
"This must be the Cloister of Trials where we summon Anima," said Lord Jyscal.  
  
Seymour has never been in a Cloister of Trials, and notices the large sphere in the middle of the room, with a creature's shape on it. Lord Jyscal kneels down and starts praying.  
  
"Seymour you must pray for Anima or else we will not be able to summon it," said Lord Jyscal.  
  
"Alright," responded Seymour.  
  
After a few minutes of praying the room starts to shake and the sphere in the room glows. The room stopped shaking, and Seymour noticed that the shape of the creature was gone. After another flash of light, the large chained aeon Anima appeared! 


	3. Seymour, the evil Maester

Seymour, the evil Maester -Chapter 3  
  
Seymour looked in awe as Anima stood there in front of him roaring and shaking his chains. Lord Jyscal held out his staff and Anima quickly vanished into the staff and disappeared.  
  
"Wow Dad that was amazing!," said Seymour excitedly.  
  
"Thanks Son, but You know that we promised you couldn't have Anima until he was rightfully trained," replied Lord Jyscal.  
  
"Hey dad, do you suppose you can teach me how to control him?," asked Seymour.  
  
"I suppose, well it will take a while son," said Lord Jyscal.  
  
Lord Jyscal and Seymour leave the Baaj temple area and go back to the airship. After an hour they return home.  
  
"Well Seymour, congratulations for summoning your first Aeon," said Seymour's Mom happily.  
  
"Yea, thanks, but I can't use Anima yet," said Seymour. " Well dad said he would teach me."  
  
By the time Seymour was 14, he had learned how to handle Anima perfectly, and was very good at Black Magic. Seymour had become a true Summoner. Even though he obtained the power he wanted, he still craved more. Seymour had become more evil in the process and decided he didn't need his parent's help anymore.  
  
"Dad" said Seymour.  
  
"Yes?" questioned Lord Jyscal.  
  
"You are of no use to me and now you shall be put to rest for the rest of eternity!" yelled Seymour.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!?" screamed Lord Jyscal.  
  
Seymour charged up his staff , and in a huge flash of light Jyscal was gone.  
  
What Seymour didn't notice is that his Mother was peeking at this from the corner of the wall.  
  
"Heh heh heh," said Seymour in an evil laugh. Well now that Dad is gone I'm the ruler!".  
  
Seymour's mom slowly walked away, then started running, but Seymour heard a crack in the floor.  
  
"Mother is that you?" questioned Seymour.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have given him all this power, its all my fault that Jyscal is dead," said Seymour's Mom to herself as tears were dripping down her face.  
  
Seymour wasn't interested and began to swirl his staff and Lord Jyscal had been sent to the Farplane. Seymour's Mom ran to the Airship and immediately took off not thinking where she was going. Seymour heard the airship taking off and ran outside. He looked up and saw the airship flying away. " Well I suppose Mother can live, she is no threat to me now," said Seymour to himself. He looked back at his very large house and walked in just to look through his Father's notes. Seymour discovered there was a meeting with Master Kinoc at the town of Bahdar tomorrow. Seymour grabbed Lord Jyscal's notes and walked away.  
  
" Well I guess since my father can't be joining them I will," said Seymour in an evil grin. "Well since I am the new Maester around here, I will be attending all my Father's business."  
  
"Damnit I forgot, My mother took the airship. I guess I'll just walk there It shall only take a few hours," said Seymour.  
  
Seymour started running and after a few minutes he was gone into the darkness. 


	4. Seymour’s Meeting

Seymour's Meeting-Chapter 4  
  
After many ours into the night Seymour arrived at the town of Bahdar. It was a quiet, small town, and no one was out at this time. Seymour saw an Inn, but he would rather sleep some where else because it might be suspicious. He found a small cave and laid down. Seymour started thinking about the meeting with Maester Kinoc tomorrow.  
  
" I suppose I'll say that he...couldn't make it because he was...sick with a very bad fever ," said Seymour grinning.  
  
Seymour yawned and after a few minutes, fell asleep. He woke up in the morning to birds chirping and people talking outside. He stood up and saw a large castle in the distance. He didn't notice this before of the darkness.  
  
" That must be where the meeting is," said Seymour.  
  
Seymour picked up his staff and ran straight to the castle without everyone noticing him. He approached some guards in front of the castle.  
  
" Who are you?" said one guard.  
  
" Hey, wait aren't you Maester Lord Jyscal's son!?" questioned the other guard.  
  
" Yea....I was...," mumbled Seymour.  
  
"What did you say?" said a guard.  
  
" Heheh, um...Nothing," replied Seymour.  
  
" I'm sorry, but no personnel is allowed in, because of a meeting," said the other guard.  
  
You must let me in!  
  
" I'm sorry but you are not allowed, even if you are the son of a Maester," said a guard with a raised voice.  
  
" Well I'm bustin' in!" yelled Seymour.  
  
Seymour gathered energy and in his hands and shot a ball of light and both guards. After a small flash of light they were gone.  
  
" Well that was hard...Yea right," said Seymour laughing quietly.  
  
Seymour opened the doors and entered the castle. It was very big with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and red carpeting. He walked around for a bit and saw a door that said "MEETING IN PROGRESS"  
  
" This must be it," said Seymour.  
  
He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Lord Jyscal I'm glad you could make it...Wait! Your Seymour yes? Said Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Yes I am," replied Seymour.  
  
"Where's your father, we were supposed to have a meeting," said Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Oh, he came down with a terrible fever," said Seymour.  
  
"That's horrible!" exclaimed Kinoc.  
  
"Yea...well he told me to take his place," said Seymour.  
  
" We were going to discuss Braska and Sin, but I'm sorry you cannot take his place now," said Maester Kinoc.  
  
A soldier barged through the door.  
  
"Maester Kinoc! The guards and the door are dead!!," yelled the Soldier.  
  
"Must have been monsters, Oh well, just send out the other two guards," said Master Kinoc.  
  
"But they are eating breakfast," replied the soldier.  
  
"I don't care!" ordered Kinoc.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
" About, your father, we should try to see if he's alright," said Maester Kinoc.  
  
" That won't be necessary, my mother is taking care of him," replied Seymour.  
  
" But we must!" cried Kinoc.  
  
Seymour tried to stop him, but he and his guards boarded his airship. Seymour ran outside as they were taking off.  
  
" Seymour just make yourself at home, we will be back soon!!!," yelled Maester Kinoc.  
  
And after that that were gone into a tiny speck in the sky. Seymour walked around the castle some more and sat down in a room and locked the door.  
  
"God damnit! This is not good...Wait, yes it is, they will now declare me the new Maester after they see my father isn't there," said more excitedly to himself.  
  
" Excuse me, but would you like anything Seymour?" said a maid from behind the door.  
  
" Go away!...I mean no thank you," said Seymour.  
  
The maid walked away. After a long while of Seymour thinking he heard the airship land. Maester Kinoc and his guards ran into the castle. Seymour walked out of the room.  
  
"We searched everywhere and we couldn't find him!!! I hope, no he can't be dead Seymour!" screamed Maester Kinoc.  
  
" Oh no, that is simply terrible, I can't believe my father is gone!," said Seymour lying.  
  
" Yes, I'm afraid so Seymour, I mean Maester Seymour," said Maester Kinoc. " Well because of your father's horrible death, I'm declaring you the new Maester."  
  
" Thank you, I promise to fill my father's shoes," replied Seymour.  
  
"Seymour, the funeral will be tomorrow and the ceremony for becoming a Maester will be tomorrow," said Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Ok," said Seymour. 


	5. The Interrupted Ceremony

The Interrupted Ceremony-Chapter 5  
  
"The funeral will be held right in the courtyard of this castle," said Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Ok I'll be there," said Seymour.  
  
The next day Seymour went to the decorated courtyard with all the people dressed in suits.  
  
"We couldn't find the body I'm afraid," said Maester Kinoc to Maester Mika.  
  
"That's strange," said Maester Mika.  
  
"Seymour! I would like you to meet Maester Mika," exclaimed Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Hello sir," replied Seymour.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Ssshh..The funeral is starting,"  
  
After many hours of crying and praying the funeral was over. Maester Kinoc then went over to the front of the room and started talking.  
  
"Well, after all this sadness I think you people could use some happiness, so Seymour's ceremony for becoming a Maester is next!," cried Maester Kinoc.  
  
All the people went into the back of the castle, and sat on their labeled seats and looked at the stage. Maester Kinoc and Seymour, stepped up onto the stage.  
  
"Well Seymour, we all are very sad about your father's death, but something good has come out of it. You now are the Maester of all Guados," said Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Yes, thank you, but even though my father isn't here right now, I will do the best to take his place," said Seymour will a very small evil laugh.  
  
"I'm sure you will Seymour," said Maester Kinoc.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake.  
  
"Wwwhaaaat tttthhee Helll?!," said Seymour.  
  
One of Maester Mika's guards looked up into the sky and saw something coming in fast.  
  
"Holy shit! It's Sin!!!!!" screamed the Guard.  
  
"Everyone board the Airship, quickly! Yelled Maester Kinoc.  
  
Everyone ran to the airship and stampeded in. Once everyone was in, Maester Kinoc quickly slammed the door shut.  
  
"Everyone stay calm, we will head to Guadosalam," said Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Seymour, we are finished with your father's home there, but since he is dead, It is yours."  
  
"That must be why we weren't living in Guadosalam," replied Seymour.  
  
"Yes, a strong monster from the Thunder plains came into Guadosalam and destroyed your old home, that's why," said Maester Kinoc.  
  
"I'll drive alright?" said Maester Mika to Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Okay," replied Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Seymour, you look out the back window and tell us if Sin's near."  
  
"No problem," said Seymour.  
  
The Airship took off and raced into through the air.  
  
"Sin is pretty far away but he's coming in fast,' said Seymour.  
  
Maester Mika moved the switch to 600mph, and Sin was very far away now.  
  
"What the...? Sin is glowing. Oh crap he's coming in very fast!!" yelled Seymour.  
  
"I'll slow down the ship and we will fight him." Said Maester Mika.  
  
"I'll fight him alone," said Seymour.  
  
"Be careful!" said Maester Kinoc.  
  
Seymour grabbed his staff and ran up to the top of the ship. Sin was hovering right next to the ship.  
  
"Well Sin, lets go!," yelled Seymour.  
  
Seymour's staff started to glow and he swirled it around. A massive chain flew down from the sky, and went right into the Airship. It came out grabbing Anima's neck and pulling it to the surface. Anima's bloody chains slowly lifted out from the airship, also. The hole in the Airship quickly got smaller and disappeared. Anima stood next to Seymour as it's chains were shaking. Suddenly Sin opened its mouth.  
  
"What is it doing?!" exclaimed Seymour.  
  
Sin's mouth started glowing a yellow light, and a creature dripping with slime, landed on the ship. The monster was slimy, green, and muscular. It also had a large red jewel on its head. It was big, but not as massive as Anima.  
  
"That thing is sure ugly, but it must die!" said Seymour.  
  
"Anima, ATTACK!!!!!" screamed Seymour. 


	6. Final Chapter

Final Chapter-Chapter 6  
  
Anima went right in front of Sin and followed Seymour's orders. After about an hour into the battle...  
  
"Anima, quick, use your overdrive! OBLIVION!!!" yelled Seymour.  
  
Anima started to roar, and started glowing a reddish-black color. Anima's bottom half came out of it and was very fierce and also chained. It broke its chains and shot many spheres of power at Sin. Then with a big explosion Anima's bottom half disappeared and Sin started to wail very loudly. To Seymour's surprise, Maester Mika ran up the stairs and came up to the top of the airship to see how Seymour was doing.  
  
"Mika stop, go down, you'll fall off!!!!" screamed Seymour.  
  
"Don't worry! I see your doing fine!" said Maester Mika.  
  
Sin hit the airship lightly but shook it alot. Seymour stood confidently, but it was different to Mika. Maester Mika began to tremble.  
  
"Quick, Maester Mika! Get down!" yelled Seymour.  
  
"I gguuesse soo," said Maester Mika trembling.  
  
Unfortunately as Mika was running to get to the stairs he fell down. Then he began to slide to the edge of the airship. Seymour could not save him and he slipped off the edge and fell down into the clouds.  
  
"Oh goddamnit this is not good," said Seymour.  
  
"I better just finish off Sin."  
  
Seymour made Anima swirl back into his staff. He screamed the word "Flare" and a large fire bolt struck Sin. Sin wailed even louder and then flew away very fast until he was seen no more.  
  
"Well that takes care of Sin, but I better break the bad news to Kinoc," said Seymour.  
  
Seymour ran the stairs and got to Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Nice job Seymour!" Exclaimed Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Yea, thanks, but Maester Mika.....he...well, fell off the top" said Seymour sadly.  
  
"Damn that is terrible, but unfortunately we cannot show you your new home now," said Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Why?" said Seymour.  
  
"Well I just got a digital note sent from the Maester of Luca, and he wants you and I to greet everyone for the new season of Blitzball!" said Maester Kinoc.  
  
"Oh, well that's good I suppose-you can show me my house later," replied Seymour.  
  
Maester Kinoc sent the direction of the airship to get to Luca, and stood up.  
  
"I'M SORRY EVERYONE, BUT WE MUST STOP AT LUCA BEFORE GUADOSALAM!" announced Maester Kinoc.  
  
Everyone was not mad at this and just agreed.  
  
"Well I better set this ship to 1000 mph to get there, so hold on!" yelled Maester Kinoc.  
  
Maester Kinoc cranked up the speed knob to 1000 mph. Everyone held on and a minute later they were almost flying out of their seats. After about 10 minutes of this Kinoc put the speed back to 500 mph and they saw Luca in the distance.  
  
"Hey we are almost there!" said one of the passengers.  
  
A little while later they landed at Luca in front of thousands of people.  
  
"Everyone remain seated please!" said Maester Kinoc.  
  
Seymour and Maester Kinoc opened the door of the airship and walked out onto the stage. They heard all the cheering of the people. In the distance a teenage blonde haired person started to talk.  
  
"Yuna, is this Maester Seymour?" questioned Tidus.  
  
"I think it is, but Yuna, is he ya?" said Wakka.  
  
"Yes, In fact he is, we should meet him some time!" said the summoner Yuna. 


End file.
